Jesse, get your memory back!
by Airri Spree
Summary: Jesse does not remember his days as a ghost, which equates to: He cannot remember Suze! What will happen? Will Jesse get his memory back or will he lose his true love? Set in Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks for giving this story a try. I didn't come across any idea like this out there, so... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the M****ediator Series and any of the characters.**

* * *

Suze's POV

I watched as the ghost of Jesse, his spirit, got sucked into the unmoving, dead but not quite dead, but still utterly handsome, nonetheless, body in front of me.

I bawled my eyes out-who knows that I am one to cry?-as I watched the love of my life die. And it is all because of me. ME! Why must I be such an idiot to transport Jesse together with me to this time! Argh, I seriously hate myself and my life right now.

I continued sobbing loudly at my love's bedside, holding his hand for probably the last time ever, and the tears only started to slow down when I felt a slight pressure on my hand. Immediately, I looked up, wishing for a miracle to happen, but of course, life is not so good to me.

The last bit of hope I have crushed into small little pieces and disappeared, together with the air. _Sigh… _I should have known better, even the doctors here don't know what to do with Jesse.

_Because they don't have experience with the supernatural. _One small part of my mind said, the one that held that small piece of hope.

However, I ignored it, not wanting to get my hopes up again, only to be more disappointed and depressed ever.

When I was too busy talking to myself-weird, I know but then after all, I _am _the freak, I mean talking to _ghosts_?-I didn't notice what happened around me.

That something that happened which lit up my whole life.

Jesse is alive! Jesse is awake! My love is back!

"Excuse me, miss. May I know where is this place? I don't recall seeing it before," The most beautiful voice asked, an old English accent slipping into it.

I launched myself into him, hugging him, kissing him. I am so happy that no words can describe enough of what I am feeling at this moment.

I noticed almost immediately that he squirmed uncomfortably under my touch. Afraid that I've hurt him somewhere, I pulled back.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong when he spoke, "Erm… I am sorry but then may I ask who are you?"

I froze. What the heck is going on now? In my head, I ran through what happened from when he woke up and realized something.

In his first question, he addressed me as "miss" and he didn't remember seeing the hospital before. He has seen the hospital before when I was hospitalized and he came to visit me. (Took place in the third book) I was too happy that I didn't take note then.

It hit me then. Oh my gosh! Did Jesse lose his memory? He forgotten me… forgotten that he loved me and I, him…

I decided to ask him a few questions to make sure of it first.

"Okay, now I am going to ask you a few simple questions and you have to answer them to the best of your ability, can?"

He nodded even though confusion was obvious in his eyes and etched on his perfect face.

"What is your name?" I started off with the first question.

"Hector De Silva but then my mother likes to call me Jesse."

"When are you born?"

"1830s."

"How many sisters do you have?" Well, actually Jesse didn't really tell me how many sisters he have, just briefly mentioned them. But then, little did he know that I read his letters to Maria and her letter to him.

"Five, all younger."

"What is your parents' occupation?"

"My family operates a ranch but then my mother is a housewife."

"What is your ambition?"

"Erm… Wh..What else can I do other than to take over my family business?" He hesitated.

"Jesse, you can trust me and tell my truthfully, you know. You promised." I reminded him.

"Fine. I…I want to be a doctor." _**(A/N: Refer to below)**_ He finally admitted.

"Do you remember your erm… fiancée?" Please make him remember that he don't love her but me!

"Yes. Her name is Maria De Silva, my cousin. But then I am going to reject the marriage." Yes! At least he still doesn't fancy her.

Well, it seems that he do remember all these, but then why don't he remember me?

Oh my, don't tell me that he…

* * *

**A/N: One reader has kindly informed me that I didn't get this piece of 'doctor' information from the fifth book as I have previously mentioned. I will find out where I got this piece of information and then update you guys!**

**Please Review! Thank you!**

**I will try my best to update soon, got another story to update as well, but then for this story, I already got the plot.**

**While writing this chapter, I came across this really useful website if you want to know anything about the Series:**

**www (dot) funtrivia (dot) com / en / Literature / Carroll-Jenny-9356 (dot) html**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really really sorry for not updating. Got a real huge writers' block and many events. This is the first story I updated out of the rest, lucky story! Hahah!**

**Hope you like it!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the M****ediator Series and any of the characters.**

_

* * *

_

_Oh my, don't tell me that he…_

He lost his memory! The thought echoed in my head. But… he remembers some things…his days when he was still…human.

Oh my! I can't believe it! Jesse doesn't remember his days as a ghost, he doesn't remember me… At this note, I almost broke down crying over there, right in front of him where he is looking around the room and at me with worried eyes.

Oh, those eyes…

What am I to do? It is not like I can actually tell the people in the hospital that Jesse lost his memory! No, wait, I probably can but then they, like the useless bums they are will just have no idea what to do like before.

I looked up at Jesse through tear-filled eyes, tears that I promise myself I will not shed as it will only make Jesse more worried about me… Actually, he probably wouldn't, I mean I am a complete stranger to him… Again, my heart breaks further.

Jesse is looking at me, confusion still on his face but then his eyes will roam over the ward, looking at the machines and the wires connected to him. He squirmed uncomfortably and an awkward silence rest in the room.

_I know I am not Christian but then God, if you do exist, why must you be so cruel to an innocent-okay, maybe not so innocent-girl like me? _I thought. Speaking of which… Father Dominic! Oh my, I am really stupid! He's read so many boring books. He must know a solution to this!

I whipped out my phone to call him but then hesitated as I thought of something. Father Dom will definitely want to see and speak to Jesse directly, as in face-to-face, and ask him a load of questions. I must as well save my phone bills and my energy and bring Jesse straight to the school to find him?

Ha! I am so smart! One problem is… Jesse just woke up, will those dumb ass doctors let him be discharged? I am sure that they would want him to stay, undergo some kind of weird things, blah blah blah so he have to stay for a few more nights and the poor hospital can cheat more money out of people.

Ahh heck! I am Susannah Simon, the ghost's butts-kicking mediator or shifter, whatever, I will demand them to let Jesse out!

I turned around to face the bed after mindlessly pacing around the room while doing those serious thinking, wanting to tell Jesse to rest or do something while I order for his release, only to find that Jesse is too fascinated at the buttons of the machines at his bedside.

"Ahem," I fake coughed to get his attention, "I am going out for a while to talk to those doctors about your, um, situation. You just stay in the room and do whatever, ok?"

Without waiting for his reply, I exited the too-white hospital ward and walked to the reception to ask for a doctor.

Soon, a guy who looked to be about Andy's age, wearing a doctor's robe walked over. "Miss, may I help you?"

"Yes, the patient from the ward," shit! I forgotten what is Jesse's ward number, "er… ward," 128! Yup! That's the number! "ward 128 have woke up and I wish for him to be discharged. Immediately."

"Hmm… ward 128 eh? Ah! That's the patient with the peculiar case. Sorry miss but then I am afraid what you are asking for is impossible."

"Impossible is not in my vocabulary," I told him in a cold, steely voice before shouting right in his face, "release him from this hell hole now!"

The doctor seemed a little afraid at my burst out but still managed to stutter his words out. "But… but then it really cannot be done. He um needs to stay for checks to make sure that he is really all right."

Why did I already expect them to say this? Guess I will just have to use my last resort. "I don't care that it cannot be done. Everything is possible, just sign the discharge papers! Or else…" I raised my fist to complete my hanging sentence.

"Miss! Pl.. Please stay calm."

I glared at him and raised my tightened fist even higher, stepping closer to him. Until he finally gave in and signed the papers to allow for Jesse's discharge from this hell hole.

I almost made the show of dusting my hands even though I didn't actually touch him physically. Violence - always works like a charm!

I entered ward 128 - see? I remember - but then no Jesse can be found. I scanned through the entire room, trying to look for any signs of dazzling eyes, cute butt, hot body, soft hair… Zilch! Nada! Nil!

"Jesse?" I called out loud. No answer. Just when I am going to have a panic attack-okay, maybe I am exaggerating-the door to the adjourned bathroom opened, revealing the most handsome guy in the whole universe.

I was momentarily dazed for a moment before I found my voice. "Erm Jesse, put these clothes on," I threw him the set of clothing from the drawer which he wore when transporting time, "we're leaving."

"Miss, may I know where we are going? Can you please help me contact my family? My mom must be very worried about me."

Oh shit! How am I going to answer this question? "Well, we are going to meet one of your erm, mother's friend. Your mom is erm, busy at the ranch now." There, hope it works!

"Alright. Thank you," Jesse said with his deep, sexy voice before turning and entering the washroom again.

I just sat on the chair at the bedside while I wait for him to reappear as there is nothing to pack and all the discharged papers are already signed.

A short while later, Jesse came out wearing his clean cowboy-don't tell him I said that!-clothes and holding the hospital gown in his huge hand.

"Just put the clothes down somewhere. Let's go!" I told him.

I exited the room and walked through the corridors and out the hospital, aware that Jesse is following me through the sounds of his footsteps.

I unlocked the doors of the Rambler van which Andy has kindly allowed me to use and got into the driver's seat, motioning Jesse to take the passenger seat beside me.

He, as usual is very confused and fascinated by the vehicle. After all, the only mode of transport they have back then are only horses. The drive to the mission is quiet but not exactly awkward and I sneaked occasional glances at him through my curtain of hair.

The big red cross loomed nearer in sight and I stopped the van and got down. This time, not needing any instructions, Jesse did too.

I entered the mission through the open gates, and seeing Jesse walking just beside me, I resisted the urge to grab his arm and pepper kisses all over his face.

I continued walking until I realized that Jesse is no longer following me. I turned back to see what is happening, to see Jesse standing pole straight in the middle of the courtyard, eyes looking straight in front but then somehow I feel like what he is looking at is not the same as me.

It is like he has seen a ghost! I looked in the direction he is looking at but see no abnormal stuff. I walked slowly to Jesse's side and waved a hand in front of his face, waiting for his reaction towards the movement and snap back to reality but then he didn't even shift one centimeter from his position.

"Jesse!" I called him, grabbing his arm but then, like before, he didn't move, not a bit.

What the f**kin hell is happening?

* * *

**Sorry for all the violence and all, including the expletives, but then this is Suze's POV so...**

**Anyway, next chapter will have Jesse's POV, and I will try to update soon.**

**What do you guys think of what happened to Jesse? Leave an answer in the review and if you are correct, the next chapter will be specially dedicated to YOU!**

**Please review/comment! Thanks a million!**

**Thanks to...**

**Julia, DreamerandWriter123, Jazzerelle, GoodGirlsGoBad, Literati Lover, Jessica and Cyara Baylin, unknown, kimmi0490**** for giving a review.**

**Jessica and Cyara Baylin for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**Marien Volturi, Literati Lover, Jessica and Cyara Baylin, kimmi0490 for putting it on story alert.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating and I am really sorry. To the readers of my other stories, especially Stark's POV, I am so very very sorry... Will explain further when I update. So as you can probably figure out, this is the only story I updated, again. It just is much easier since I have already planned out everything.**

**Oh! So at the end of the first chapter, I mentioned that one reader alerted me of a problem. Well, that information I got is actually from Book 3. So, thanks so much to Eriee Nigeer!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Meg Cabot and Eriee Nigeer.**

**Well, on to the story...**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator Series and any of the characters.**

_**(Please take note that the huge chunk of Italic words in the middle of this chapter is entirely Meg Cabot's work. It is extracted from Mediator Book 1, Chapter 3.)**_

_

* * *

What the f**kin hell is happening?_

Jesse's POV

As I exited that strange looking… thing, I was met with the familiar looking mission with that huge red cross at the top of it, greeting people.

However, I only saw the sight for a few seconds before the view in front of me changed…

The mission is decorated with many colorful things which I cannot identify. I am at one of the shadowed open-air corridors near the balcony. I see myself, wearing the same clothes as I am right now, with the girl I am with now-which reminds me that she didn't answer my question and tell me her name-wearing a long white dress which flows down the length of her body, just barely touching the floor. But I look a little… out of ordinary, I am slightly…glowing?

We are dancing to a slow music coming from somewhere down the hall. I hear myself whisper "Susannah… Susannah…"

Suddenly, the scene changed again and I am back at the front gate of the mission. I found _her_ shouting my name anxiously and shaking me violently.

Once she saw that I am 'back', she threw both arms around me and hugged me tightly. Even though, it feels right, I still don't feel comfortable being so physically close with a stranger. She seemed to notice it and walked a few steps back awkwardly.

"Susannah." I called, the last thing I heard before that strange scene finished playing in before my eyelids.

"Yeah?" She asked in a quiet voice with her head still down, not meeting my gaze.

However, soon after she snapped her head up, eyes widening with hope and screamed. "Jesse! You remembered me!"

"Sorry… no." I told her and watched as her eyebrows furrowed and traces of hope slowly disappeared from her face.

"Then… how? I don't think I told you my name…"

"I am not sure too," I answered honestly. "I just saw…" I wanted to explain what happened just now but knowing that it is not normal for this to happen, decided not to tell her, afraid she might judge me for it.

"Saw…" She used her hands to signal for me to complete my sentence.

"It is okay. It's nothing." I told her. "Why are we here? I thought you are going to bring me back to the ranch. That is very far away from here."

Suze's POV

As I made my way to Father Dominic's office, I continued pondering the reason why Jesse, who is currently walking slowly behind me, will have lost his memory. The strange part is that only the ghost part of his memory is lost and he still thinks he lives in the early century.

…The cowboy century. Don't tell him I said that, he would kill me, literally. I still remember the first time we met and how angry he got when I called him a cowboy…

"_This is my room. I'm not sharing it with some dead cowboy."_

_That got to him. He slammed his foot back on the floor-hard-and stood up. I instantly wished I hadn't said anything. He was tall, way taller than me, and in my ankle boots I'm five eight._

"_I am _not_ a cowboy," he informed me angrily. He added something in Spanish in an undertone, but since I had always taken French, I had no idea what he was saying. At the same time, the antique mirror hanging over my new dressing table started to wobble dangerously on the hook that held it to the wall. This was not due, I knew, to a California earthquake, but to the agitation of the ghost in front of me, whose psychic abilities were obviously of a kinetic bent._

_That's the thing about ghosts: They're so touchy! The slightest thing can set them off._

"_Whoa," I said, holding up both my hands, palms outward. "Down. Down, boy."_

"_My family," Jesse raged, wagging a finger in my face, "worked likes slaves to make something of themselves in this country, but never, never as a vaquero-"_

I smiled slightly at the memory of our first encounter. Even though it cannot be classified as being very fantastic, at least it is so much better than the situation now.

Anxious to get my question answered, I turned around, planning to ask Jesse to quicken his footsteps. However, when I looked back, Jesse is not walking, he is just standing there, staring into space.

Worried, I ran over to his side, waving my hand in front of his face, calling his name, looking for any kind of respond. I started panicking and started shaking him. He continued to look in front of him, though I doubt I am seeing the same thing as him, not even blinking his eyes.

After a while though, he blinked once, twice. I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly in relief.

"Susannah," that amazing voice said, with a hint of Spanish accent. Oh, how I love the sound of him saying my name.

Something seems to be off though. If he lost his memory, how will he know my name?

My head snapped up, hoping that he finally remembered me. "Jesse! You remembered me!"

"Sorry… no." Any traces of hope instantly disappeared and my eyebrows furrowed. How will he know my name then? I don't recall answering his question when he asked me for my name. "Then… how? I don't think I told you my name…"

"I am not sure too. I just saw…" He hesitated and didn't complete his sentence.

To urge him to continue, I moved my hands in a circular motion, signaling him to finish speaking whatever he wanted to say. "Saw…"

He seems to have come to a decision and said "It is okay. It's nothing."

Hmm… What is he keeping from me? Before I could go into serious pondering about it, he asked "Why are we here? I thought you are going to bring me back to the ranch. That is very far away from here."

"Err…"

* * *

**Well, let's see how Suze is going to explain it to him in the next chapter, shall we?**

**Okay, I posted a question at the end of the last chapter on what do you think happened to Jesse... Unfortunately none of you guys got it correct but then Kimmi0490 and Ludmilla0398 got pretty close. So, this chappie is dedicated to you two too!**

**Hope that you guys like this chapter. Leave me a review?**

**Thanks to...**

**Julia, DreamerandWriter123, Jazzerelle, GoodGirlsGoBad, Literati Lover, Jessica and Cyara Baylin, unknown, kimmi0490, Ludmilla0398, Pre, loulabel246**** for giving a review.**

**Jessica and Cyara Baylin for putting it on his/her favourite story list.**

**Marien Volturi, Literati Lover, Jessica and Cyara Baylin, kimmi0490, CurlyHairedGirly, Ludmilla0398, Twilight Journey, Kezz dog, SparklyVamp for putting it on story alert.**


End file.
